ZeitlosTimeless
by Yanaya
Summary: Die Gedanken einer Sterblichen über ihren Geliebten. Nicht Legolas. Was passiert, wenn man die Hoffnung verliert... Warnung: Dunkel, CharakterDeath. Zumindest angedeutet Plz RR!


ZeitlosTimeless  
  
. . .  
  
Meine erste Story, die ich bei ff.net veröffentlicht habe... aber ich sag euch nicht, die wievielte es insgesamt ist. Ratet doch mal...^^ Tja. Ich denk mal der Inhalt ist selbstklärend. Hoff ich zumindest *lol  
  
Brauch ich tatsächlich einen Disclaimer? Okay. Also, der gute Herr Tolkien hat sich Mittelerde ausgedacht. Ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich jetzt das Geld, das ich mit dieser Story leider, leider nicht verdiene.  
  
Und „Wish you were here"ist auch von Within Temptation. Ich bin ein armes kleines Schreiberlein und tu nur so als wäre irgenwas in meinem Besitz. *seufz...  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. . .  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
Es ist Nacht. Die Lampen sind erloschen, kein Leben regt sich mehr, so scheint es.  
  
Ich liege in meinem Bett, fühle die kühle Seide auf meiner Haut, wenn ich mich bewege.  
  
Ich soll schlafen, sagen sie mir, schlafen und vergessen.  
  
Mein Herz pocht beinahe schmerzhaft, als ich mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit schaue und doch nur dein Antlitz vor meinen Augen erscheint.  
  
Ich weiß, wie sinnlos diese Liebe ist, denn es gibt unüberwindbare Grenzen zwischen uns.  
  
Mein Atem wird schwer, meine Augen feucht.  
  
Ich habe es dir nie gesagt.  
  
Wie gut erinnere ich mich noch an den ersten Tag, an dem ich dich erblickte, das Feuer in deinen Augen, dein fröhliches Lachen.  
  
Jeden Tag waren wir beisammen, und ich verschloss meine Gefühle tief in meinem Herzen.  
  
So tief, dass sogar ich selbst glaubte, sie seien nur ein Traum gewesen – nur Spielereien im ewigen Lauf des Schicksals.  
  
Heute jedoch weiß ich, dass ich dich mehr liebe als je zuvor.  
  
Sanft, beinahe zärtlich schiebe ich die dünne Decke von meinen Beinen und stehe auf.  
  
Für einen Moment genieße ich die Kühle unter meinen Füßen, die meinen warmen Sohlen umschmeichelt wie Meereswellen den Sand.  
  
Dann wandle ich wie im Traum weiter.  
  
Das fahle Mondlicht scheint herein und taucht meine Umgebung in kalte Farben.  
  
Alles erscheint seltsam unwirklich; ein Traum nur. Schatten, wo nie Schatten waren. Formen, nur flackernde Lichtstrahlen oder doch Realität?  
  
Für einen Moment drängt sich mir die Illusion von kalten, alles verzehrenden Flammen auf, die so grau leuchten wie deine Augen...  
  
Scharfer Schmerz durchzuckt mein Herz, verletzt meine Seele. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, Perlen eines kalten Gefühls.  
  
Die eisige Königin hat kalte und heiße Flammen...  
  
Doch ich kann nicht weinen.  
  
Alle Fasern meines Seins verzehren sich nach dir, doch ich warte schon zu lange.  
  
Hoffnung? Was ist Hoffnung? Bald bin ich fort, so weit fort von dir, und ich hasse diese Gabe der Menschheit.  
  
Nur sie erhält mich noch am Leben.  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder tragen mich meine Füße zur Tür.  
  
Ich zögere, lasse meine Finger über das alte Holz gleiten, an dem ich so viele Male überwältigt von Trauer zusammengesunken bin.  
  
Ich taste mich vor bis zur Klinke. Unendlich langsam bewege ich das schwere Eichenholz.  
  
Es ist Nacht. Dort oben, so fern und doch so nah, steht der Mond am Himmel.  
  
Wie oft sprach ich zu dir, Bruder? Wie oft weinte ich unter deiner tröstenden Obhut?, frage ich ihn lautlos.  
  
Doch er bleibt stumm.  
  
Es sind die uralten Sterne, die meinem Flehen Antwort geben. Gelöst, fast heiter blinzeln sie mir zu, was bin ich schon, ein Menschenleben ist kurz in ihrem Dasein.  
  
Dass ich weine, merke ich erst, als das Himmelszelt zu einem einzigen, funkelnden Teppich verschmilzt.  
  
Doch so sehr ich mir die Tränenschleier herbeigesehnt habe, sie bringen keine Erlösung.  
  
Mein Herz zerbricht mit jeder Träne ein Stückchen mehr. Das Leben verlässt meine Seele in den heißen Strömen, und mit ihm geht die Hoffnung.  
  
Ich falle auf das taufeuchte Gras.  
  
Ein Käuzchen verkündet dunkel seine Anwesenheit. Käuzchen sind die Träger der Seelen, sagt man.  
  
Die Lichtung scheint sich zu verändern, oder ist es nur mein totes Herz, das meinen Geist in den Strudel der Ewigkeit zieht?  
  
Alles dreht sich um mich, die Sterne verschwinden, als letztes wird der sanfte Mond von der Schwärze verschlungen.  
  
Zeit wird bedeutungslos.  
  
Die Trauer kommt zu mir, weder Freund noch Feind, nicht gewaltig, sondern sanft.  
  
Sie umschmeichelt meine Seele wie ein Liebhaber, doch fügt sie mir Schmerzen zu, die meine Seele sich winden lässt.  
  
Es sind süße Qualen, denn ich denke an dich; Höllenqualen, denn ich weiß, dass ich dich nie erreichen kann.  
  
Der Duft von Kiefernnadeln untermalt mein Schweben in der Unendlichkeit.  
  
Kiefern, sie sind die einzigen, die hier und dort wachsen. Sie sind die Heimat der Käuzchen, in der Dunkelheit, der Dämmerung.  
  
Liebe ich diese Lichtung deshalb so sehr? Nur Kiefern können hier wachsen. Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit.  
  
So wie ich.  
  
Mein Herz schreit nach dir und kann dich doch nicht erreichen.  
  
Ich fühle einen sanften Regenschauer. Geht er auf meinen Körper hinab oder nur auf meine Seele?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Wieder schreit ein Käuzchen, und mir ist, als tönte eine silberne Glocke.  
  
Einmal, zweimal.  
  
Wie eine Erinnerung, eine Vision, eine Einbildung?  
  
Plötzlich werde ich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgerissen, gewaltsam, so scheint es mir.  
  
Ich sehne mich nach der verzehrenden Dunkelheit, nach ewigem Vergessen.  
  
Doch hier liege ich. Sterblich, auf einer Wiese, allein.  
  
Allein.  
  
Allein.  
  
Ewig allein.  
  
Dumpf pocht mein Herz im Takt zu diesem Worten, die mein ganzes Bewusstsein auszufüllen scheinen.  
  
Leise streicht der Wind durch die Äste.  
  
Meine Sinne sind geschärft. Für Bruchteile von Sekunden bin ich.... anders...  
  
Eine Welle von Glück überrollt mich. Wind streift durch mein Laub, umschmeichelt meinen Stamm. Unsterblich scheinen die Sterne, streicheln mich in ihrem Glanz. Der Nachthimmel ist meine Decke, ich bin Teil der erhabenen Schönheit der Natur...  
  
Dann ist es vorbei.  
  
Wieder werde ich zurück in meinen Körper gerissen. Doch etwas ist anders. Ich kann es nicht benennen...  
  
War auch der Baum ich? Habe ich einen Teil seines Glücks mit meinem Schmerz getauscht?  
  
Wieder überfällt die Trauer mein wundes Herz, macht mir bewusst, dass es noch schlägt. Oder wieder?  
  
Fröstelnd schlinge ich die Arme um meinen Körper. Es ist noch kühl, nachts, draußen.  
  
Deine Gegenwart würde meine Tränen trocknen und das Lächeln zurück auf meine Lippen zaubern. Das Lächeln, das stets mein Wesen erfüllte, nur für dich.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte nur einmal noch deine Stimme hören...  
  
‚Aber sprich nur ein Wort, so wird meine Seele gesund.'  
  
Ein Jahrtausende altes Zitat beschreibt meinen Zustand besser als meine Worte es vermögen.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln ziert mein Gesicht. Ich habe das Lachen verlernt.  
  
Ich lege mich auf den Rücken, wende mein Antlitz zum Firmament.  
  
Ich liege unter einem Kirschbaum, der in voller Blüte steht.  
  
Ein Erkennen durchzuckt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinen Geist. Ein Kirschbaum... Kiefern... ich habe, es kann nicht –  
  
Doch der Gedanke verschwindet, ich kann ich nicht halten.  
  
Ich spüre, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre, doch ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Dein Antlitz hält mich davon ab.  
  
Ich betrachte die verschwenderische Pracht der Kirschblüten. Nein, verbessere ich mich ruhig. Die Natur verschwendet nicht, nicht an diesen Baum.  
  
Die Blüten sind weiß, rein, majestätisch, genau so, wie sie sein müssen.  
  
Eine einzelne Blüte löst sich, sinkt in sanften Kreisen auf meinen langgestreckten, entspannten Körper herab.  
  
Plötzlich frischt der Wind auf. Ich erschauere. Das Wasser in den Pfützen neben mir kräuselt sich, ich fühle mich leer.  
  
Einzelne Blüten sinken herab.  
  
Mein Element war seit jeher das Wasser. Ich trage einen Rubin als Zeichen meiner Verbundenheit auf der Brust.  
  
Du bist das Feuer.  
  
Doch du bist stärker als ich, deine Flamme ist unsterblich, heiß, lodernd.  
  
Ich verglühe allein bei deinem Anblick und ziehe mich in die Tiefen meines Daseins zurück, verschließe meine Gefühle auf dem tiefsten Meeresgrund.  
  
Wieder frischt der Wind auf, rüttelt an den Ästen. Er bereitet mir ein Bett aus Blüten.  
  
Können so viele Blüten von einem Baum kommen?  
  
Wieder blitzt ein Gedanke auf und verschwindet, bevor ich ihn fassen kann.  
  
Dein Feuer lähmt meine Gedanken, und doch kann ich dich nicht aus meinem Herzen verbannen. Dein Platz ist zu fest, und ich liebe und hasse die süßen Qualen, die du mir unwissentlich bereitest.  
  
Eine kleine Blüten schwebt langsam auf mich herab und zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Tautropfen hängen an ihr, fahles Mondlicht bricht sich darin. Auf jedem Blütenblatt ist ein breiter rubinroter Streifen, von der Mitte nach außen gerichtet.  
  
Reines weiß und dunkles rot; sie erinnert mich an... der Gedankenblitz verschwindet.  
  
Bitter muss ich an einen letzten Gruß denken.  
  
Die Blüte wird von einem Windstoß erfasst, landet auf dem Rubin, der meine nackte Haut ziert.  
  
Als sie ihn berührt, wird alles ausgelöscht. Heiße Flammen sehe ich, und in Mitten von ihnen deine Gestalt.  
  
Mein Körper erbebt.  
  
Dein flammendes Lachen, das sich an den flackernden Wänden bricht. Dein Antlitz, so bestechend scharf.  
  
Es kann nicht wahr sein.  
  
Die Vision verschwindet.  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Herzen, dann nichts mehr.  
  
Ich fühle mich leer, ausgelaugt.  
  
Ein Teil von vielen, in der Unendlichkeit verloren, bedeutungslos.  
  
‚Wish, you were here,  
  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder  
  
And I miss you like hell...'  
  
Ein Sog erfasst mich, ein Strudel von weiß und kirschrot.  
  
‚Wish, you were here...'  
  
Schwer atmend liege ich wieder auf der Lichtung, fühle das Gras an meiner Haut kitzeln, die ersten Strahlen einer neuen Sonne auf mich herabscheinen.  
  
Ist es die Sonne, die scheint, oder ist es dein Feuer, das meine Seele erhellt?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich denke an dich, ohne dass mein Herz zerbricht. Was ist geschehen?  
  
In all den Farben, die mich erfüllen, blicken mich deine Augen übermütig an. Ich fühle die Glut deiner Flammen.  
  
Wieder umschmeichelt der Duft von Kiefernnadeln meine Nase.  
  
Unbewusst streichle ich über mein Kirschblütenbett.  
  
So viel Schönheit von einem einzelnen Baum? Ich kann es nicht glauben.  
  
Wieder denke ich an dich.  
  
Plötzlich verschwinden die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, der Tau glänzt nicht mehr im Morgenlicht.  
  
Das aufkeimende Glück in meinem Herzen verflüchtigt sich.  
  
Schatten ziehen auf, geistern umher, Wolken verdunkeln den Himmel.  
  
Wieder vernehme ich den Schlag meines Herzens. Die silbernen Glocken scheinen gesprungen zu sein.  
  
Auf meinem Herzen liegt der Rubin, Symbol des Wassers. Er umschließt nun eine Blüte, von einem Kirschbaum, eine weiße mit weinroten Streifen in der Mitte der Blätter.  
  
Wasser und Feuer.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Sie sagen mir, ich soll schlafen und vergessen. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit der Mond mein Herz aus dem Bett rief, weil die Gedanken an dich zu sehr schmerzten?  
  
Ich wollte schlafen und vergessen. Doch nun weiß ich, dass ich nicht vergessen kann. Ich werde dich lieben, ewig lieben.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen blicke ich auf dem Kirschbaum. Einen Gesandten der Götter?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Es hat nichts genützt, weißt du, Freund Baum. Ich liebe ihn immer noch.  
  
Ich kann meine Liebe nicht verschließen, in einem Rubin aufbewahren, wo sie nichts ist als tote Erinnerung längst vergangener Zeit.  
  
Ich liege auf meinem Kirschblütenbett.  
  
Du, mein Geliebter, hast meine Seele nie kennen gelernt.  
  
Würde es etwas ändern?, frage ich mich.  
  
Doch ich habe die Hoffnung verloren. Ich bin kein Mensch mehr, kein lebendes Wesen.  
  
Ich kann nicht hoffen.  
  
Ein letztes, heiteres Lächeln überzieht mein Gesicht, ein Strahlen wie Elbenlachen, herzerwärmend, unsterblich.  
  
Wie meine Liebe zu dir.  
  
Die Sterne werden mich vergessen; wirst du es auch tun, Freund Kirschbaum?  
  
Wir tauschten einen Augenblick das Leben, bewahre meine Liebe an ihn, zeige sie jenen, die sie sehen wollen.  
  
Ich setze mich auf, denke an dich, meinen Geliebten.  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen brechen sich in dem Rubin, als ich ihn langsam hebe und dem neuen Morgen entgegenstrecke.  
  
Für einen Moment ist mir, als spiegele sich dein Gesicht darin, als formten die Flammen des anbrechenden Tages dein Antlitz.  
  
Dann schließt sich meine Hand zur Faust, und zitternd zerbreche ich den Stein.  
  
Die Scherben schneiden in mein Fleisch, heißes Blut rinnt aus meinen Wunden. Doch ich fühle nur den Frieden.  
  
Mein Körper fällt, meine Augen blinzeln ein letztes Mal zur Sonne hinauf.  
  
Dann sinkt auch meine Hand auf meine Brust, Blut rinnt über meine Haut.  
  
Und mit dem Scheiden der Nacht löst sich auch meine Seele, geht ein in die Unendlichkeit.  
  
Das Licht des Lebens bringt die Scherben des Rubins zum Glühen, doch nicht meine Augen.  
  
Nie mehr.  
  
Und mit einem letzten Glitzern starb auch die Kirschblüte auf meinem Herzen, inmitten der funkelnden Bruchstücke des Symbols für eine ewige Liebe.  
  
Wie meine Seele löste sie sich auf; nur ein sanftes Glimmen und Blitzen war noch für eine Weile zu sehen, das den Rubin umschmeichelte.  
  
Dann nichts mehr.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. . .  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
... Bin ich zu boshaft? Ja oder ja?^^ und: NEIN. Nix Legolas. Nein nein nein. ;) Ich habs nämlich satt^^ 


End file.
